


Unexpected Feelings

by Saixion



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saixion/pseuds/Saixion
Summary: Tsugumi is looking for people to volunteer as waitresses for the cafe. Ran and Yukina find themselves agreeing to help her out. Gay stuff happens.
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Kudos: 11





	Unexpected Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic was prompted by https://twitter.com/Aftergloselia/status/1329326455734603779

"A… maid event?" 

Tsugumi blushed as she nodded to Ran's question. 

"Yeah. The profits we make during that week will be donated to a charity. But in order to make it work we need more servers."

Ran thought about it for a moment. She isn't averse to putting in costumes for a job. Plus, it was just working at Tsugu's cafe with a different uniform than usual. 

"Alright. I'll do it." 

"Really, Ran? Oh, that's great! I'll have you listed in the list of volunteers. Thanks for your help, Ran!" Tsugu excitedly replied, before hanging up the phone. 

Ran sighed as she put down the phone. A maid costume, huh? 

~~~ A few days later ~~~

Tsugumi sighed as she looked over her list. She managed to convince other girls she was acquainted with and had other of her friends convince others. Coincidentally, her current volunteers were all vocalists. If she thought about the other bands, the only one that hasn't signed up is Yukina. 

Couldn't hurt to ask, right? 

*ring ring*  
*ring ring*

"Hikawa Sayo speaking." 

"Sayo-san?" 

"Ah, Hazawa-san. How are you today?" 

"Haha, I'm fine, thanks for asking. Hey, uh, can I ask a bit of a favor?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Can you… ask Yukina-senpai if she is willing to volunteer for the maid event?" 

"Ah, yes. The maid event. I heard about it. Sorry I can't attend, by the way. I have business to attend to then. But sure, I'll try to convince her to join." 

"Great! Thanks for your help, Sayo-san." 

"Don't worry about it, Hazawa-san." 

*click*

~~~ Later That Day ~~~

"What do you think, Minato-san?" 

"Er… well, it definitely is out of my comfort zone." 

"All the more reason you should give it a shot, right?" 

"Sayo… I mean, I understand what you're coming from, but I never expected you to push this sort of thing very hard."

"Well… let's just say I'm doing a friend a favor." Sayo replied, looking away with a slight blush. 

"Ah. I see. Well in that case, I think I might just take up that offer." Yukina said. "At the end of the day, it sounds like a fun experience." 

"Indeed. Thank you, Yukina-san." Sayo replied, quickly whipping her phone out and texting Tsugumi. 

~~~ The Day of The Event ~~~

Ran cursed to herself as she jogged towards Tsugu's cafe. She was late. Somehow she set her alarm to the next day. Luckily she was only late by 10 minutes, but still. She walked around to the back of the store for the employees entrance. 

"Ran! There you are!" The loud, cheerful voice of Kokoro rang out. 

"Kokoro. I see you volunteered." 

"Actually, all the volunteers are vocalists!" 

"Is that so?" Ran replied, laughing a bit as she got into uniform. 

"Yeah! They're out setting up shop right now!" 

"I see." 

There was silence for a bit until Ran finished putting on her uniform. 

"When you said all the vocalists… does that include Minato-san?" 

"Hm? Well of course! Why wouldn't it?" 

Right on cue, the door opened to the changing room. 

"Tsurumaki-san. Can you help-" 

Yukina stopped mid sentence, staring at Ran. 

"Hm? Oh, do they need me outside? Ok!" Kokoro gleefully exclaimed then bounced past Yukina into the cafe. 

There was a silence as the silver haired singer stared at the red streaked guitarist. They both took in each other's outfits, and had the same thought at the same time. 

"Holy shit she looks amazing."

"M-Minato-san. I-I, uh, heh, uh, fancy seeing you here." 

"... Y-yes, the same could be said for you. I didn't… expect you to be volunteering today." 

"I-I could say the same about you." 

Silence again. Both the girls simply stood there awkwardly. 

"W-we should probably get to work, then." Ran finally said, walking up and grabbing Yukina's hand instinctively. 

"Ngah?! M-Mitake-san?!" Yukina flinched, not expecting the sudden contact. 

"O-Oh! I-I'm sorry. I wasn't, uh, thinking. Sorry… about that." Ran replied, embarrassed. What on earth possessed her to do that? 

"It's… quite alright. C'mon, let's get to work." 

And so, they went and started working. I'm rather lazy to describe what they did, so just use your imagination as to what the 7 vocalists of Bandori would do as waitresses in Tsugumi's cafe. 

~~~ After Shift End ~~~

"Thanks for your help guys! We earned a lot today!" Tsugumi cheerfuly said.

"Don't mention it." Rei said, now back in her iconic outfit. "It was a lot of fun. I'll have to thank Hana-chan for convincing me this was a good idea." 

"Yes, tell her I said thanks as well!" Tsugumi said. "Well, everyone, that does it for today. Thanks again for your help!" 

And so the vocalists all went their separate ways, except for Ran, who pulled Yukina aside after they exited Tsugu's cafe. 

"Hm? What is it, Mitake-san?" 

"Listen, I… d'you wanna hang out some time?" Ran said, her heart skipping a beat. "Today was really fun, and I'd like to spend more time to get to know you sometime."

It was already rather dark out, so Ran wasn't able to see Yukina's smile and blush when she replied.

"Yes, I'd like that a lot indeed. Here, have my number. Feel free to call whenever you want to talk, or if you're free to hang out." 

That night, though they didn't admit it consciously, the two rival vocalists realized that they wanted to become more than just rivals.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! This isn't the first thing I've written but it's the first one I've decided to post (clearly). If you enjoyed it and want more consider following me on Twitter (@ykrnmcls) and shouting at me to post more ljasngsjklgnsljgn


End file.
